


The cat and the mouse

by obliviousowl



Category: EXO, EXO-L
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fluff, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviousowl/pseuds/obliviousowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is pumped about Jongdae's party and he drags Kyungsoo.<br/>Jongin has a crush on mouse Kyungsoo and Baekhyun is just having a ball torturing his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cat and the mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Let the magic being.  
> I'll be hiding under a rock while you're reading this.

Kyungsoo woke up that morning with a heavy Chanyeol on his back. It was not a shock because Chanyeol did it all the time; always for the same reason: to beg. This time he was rambling about a party he really _really_ wanted to go. A very sleepy Kyungsoo just threw him off the bed and continued to sleep. It was pretty clear Chanyeol was not going to leave him alone, not when he was almost screaming “Panda ears and nose and we can go like animals, Soo! How awesome is that? Please, let us be the panda couple… or brothers or best friends please, please, please”. Obnoxiously Chanyeol poked his face and sat again on him, but now, on his naked chest.

“I don’t really understand why you always sleep shirtless if your room is as cold as Elsa’s castle. Anyways, Jongdae called me last night and invited us to his, and I quote, crazy animals party. Please, Soo, we’re done with finals and it’s our first free weekend, we can go and celebrate with Jongdae, Minseok and his friends. I’m not accepting a "no" for an answer, we’re going, even if that means I need to drag your skinny and flat ass to Jongdae’s house”. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked deadly serious at Chanyeol’s face. “First of all, I am not going as a panda. Second, get the fuck off, you’re choking me. Third, my ass is not skinny nor flat and if you try to touch me, you’re a dead man. Dead.” The excited guy bit his lip, looking like a kicked puppy, even when he was sitting on the floor now. More like kneeling but who cares. Kyungsoo sighed, got out of bed, kicked Chanyeol and went to the kitchen for his well deserved coffee.

His roommate was a pain in the ass everytime he wanted something, thank God Kyungsoo knows how to keep him under control. At least he tried. Chanyeol was a happy and simple person who enjoyed playing the guitar and composing music. Nothing revolved around Chanyeol, only music. And most of the time, food. Kyungsoo was as simple as Chanyeol, but  he was a science nerd; majoring in Zoology.

They met when both of them were still very young, Chanyeol was the kid next door when the Do family moved in. He was playing with a ball when an intense stare caught his attention, the little and chubby Kyungsoo back then was very curious about Chanyeol because he was tall and clumsy, in a charming way; while Kyungsoo was quite the contrary, small with rose and round cheeks. Chanyeol waved his hand and offered the red ball to him. Kyungsoo waved back and the rest is history. They've been best friends since then.

Counting out the reasons why Kyungsoo couldn’t murder Chanyeol in his sleep, he prepared two mugs of coffee: one with milk, vanilla and lots of sugar for his stupid best friend and one black, sugarless for himself. His phone beeped when he was warming his hands with the mug. It was message from Jongdae.

 ****  
_"You better come to the party. No excuses. Dress up as an animal, you animal freak. See you at 7. xx"  
_  From: Kim Jongdae

Chanyeol entered the kitchen with a bag, full of God knows what. His grin was as big as the moon. Putting it on the table he waited for Kyungsoo to open it. He proceed to grab his coffee, staring at him intensely.

Kyungsoo opened the bag and growled. “I guess I have no escape from this”. Chanyeol just nodded.

 

#### ~

 

At 6:30 PM a weird panda was taking a cab with a cute and grumpy mouse. At the end of the breakfast Chanyeol managed to convince Kyungsoo to dress up as a mouse because he got the “cute nose and big eyes”. Pandas were not Chanyeol jam but he was just fine with it, he bought both animal sets and went home the day before the part.

They arrived at 6:45 PM. Jongdae opened the door dressed as a lion and hugged them, while Minseok was counting the beers and snacks in their little living room. Their flat was rather small, it didn’t matter because the party was not going to be wild (maybe twelve or fifteen people). Jongdae was a ball of energy; making playlists, buying weird things for parties and being the best host in history. Chanyeol sat with Minseok and helped him with all the food and drinks. Kyungsoo just stood there, awkwardly, waiting for _something_ to do. Jongdae snorted and took him by the arm. “Hey, relax, we’re just going to hang out with my boys and they are nice guys, believe me. Maybe one of them will catch your eye.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Kyungsoo blushed so hard, even his ears were red. Jongdae snorted again, patting his friend in the head.

At 8:00 PM the apartment was full of animals. Yifan and his boyfriend Yixing went as eagles. Minseok was nowhere to be found, but he reappeared a hour later wearing a hamster outfit. Jongdae didn’t know his boyfriend picked _that_ animal and he controlled himself, after all their house was full of people and he couldn’t lose it. He had an image to protect, but it was hard when Minseok was shaking his hips in that sinful way. Minseok’s friends went dressed as the next animals: Baekhyun (the panda bear), Jongin (the black cat) and Sehun (the lizard). Zitao, Luhan and Junmyeon were the last because little baby Zitao couldn’t pick one animal. At the end, Suho was a dog, Luhan a fox and Zitao, well, Zitao was something close to a panther (black kitty, indeed).

Some of them were talking nicely, the others were dancing and a few more were watching the scene.

Kyungsoo had a beer in his hand, watching everyone dancing around or talking. And in some cases, sucking face in public -Yifan and Yixing, _please_ -. He was so nervous his nose was cold as ice and he didn’t notice he was being watched by a starry eyed black cat. Jongin was left breathless at the sight of Kyungsoo. He didn’t know Jongdae was friends with such beautiful creature. Don’t get him wrong, all the people in that room were gorgeous in their own way, but Kyungsoo was beautiful in a cosmic way. Everything would be perfect if he wasn’t shy. Yeah, Jongin, the dancing machine, was shy. Baekhyun, his roommate, always bugged him with his shyness. “You look cute when you’re all shy and embarrassed. I’m getting you a boyfriend and when that day comes, you are going to adore me as the god that I am.” Those words haunted him every night because Baekhyun was not shy at all, they were like opposite poles and maybe that’s why they got along so well and progressively became best friends since their first day in college.

“What do we have here, Jongin” Speaking of the devil. Jongin blushed and changed his expression but Baekhyun saw it too soon. Hell was about to be released. “Let me tell you that mouse is cute. Very you, Jongin. Very cliché if you ask me but I approve it. I had a few words with Jongdae and he told me _his_ name. Interested much?” Jongin swallowed hard and ignored Baekhyun, running away from his best friend was his specialty and tonight was no exception. The thing is Baekhyun was impossible, he threw himself on Jongin. “Byun Baekhyun, please, let me go, I don’t want to die of embarrassment tonight” Thankfully in a moment of weakness Baekhyun lost his grip on Jongin and he ran away.  

 

 

Chanyeol was looking for some food when he saw the most perfect ass in the room. Scratch that. More like in the city. He kept watching the other guy until he could see his face. “Pretty” he thought. Baekhyun was still dancing when a hand took his and spinned him around. What he found was a vision of light, a smile that could light up every dark corner in the universe, leaving him speechless. 

Chanyeol was tipsy, almost reaching the wasted state. He smiled again. “Hi, I just noticed you’re a panda and I’m panda. We should date, I mean, be friends. But if you want to go out in date it’s okay too”. Baekhyun giggled at the cute babbling. “It’s okay, we can go out in a date. You look cute as panda, I mean, cuter than me and that’s saying something.” He started to dance again but now he was dancing with Chanyeol, the song was slow and perfect to flirt. “Yeah, thanks, I guess. I wanted to come as a panda with my best friend but he’s boring. You see the mouse holding the beer for dear life? Well, that’s my Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun suddenly stopped. “My best friend has been watching him the whole night, he must be hiding in some room because I _knew_ he liked your Kyungsoo. My Jongin is the black cat”. Chanyeol chuckled, Kyungsoo loved cats, and of course he told Baekhyun this important information. They spent the rest of the night glued by the hip, conspiring against their best friends.

**  
**

Jongin locked himself in Minseok and Jongdae’s room. Trying to compose himself he stayed there, lying on the floor with closed eyes. A soft knock on the door shook him out of his state and hurried to open the door. He didn’t need to watch who was behind the door because he felt it in his heartbeat. Big eyes, pointy nose and round ears were the first thing he saw. “I’m sorry, I thought this was the bathroom? Chanyeol told me to come here because Jongdae wanted me to do something for him but I don’t know. I’m sorry again, I’ll just go.” After he took the first step, two mad pandas pushed him inside the room. Of course they locked the room and left them there. Alone. Jongin was going to have a heart attack. “We’ll come to search you in two hours, please Jongin, don’t scare him off. You’ll be thanking me for this later” Baekhyun's laugh could be heard through the door and down the hall until the sound died. 

“I swear I don’t know what’s wrong with Baekhyun, I’m so sorry.” Jongin started and Kyungsoo nodded, too nervous to talk again. Of course he had seen Jongin when he was at the door greeting Minseok. It was an instant crush and the first thing he needed to do to calm down was drinking a beer. Beer was his only love, he didn’t need cute guys wearing black cat ears and black skinny jeans with black shirts and leather jackets. Nope. “I better stay away from this guy and Chanyeol.” Chanyeol was known for his tipsy manners, those include embarrassing Kyungsoo trying to find him a boyfriend.

“I… I’m Kyungsoo.” He offered his hand and Jongin felt like he could breathe normally again. “I’m Jongin, nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.” He smiled. The both of them were nervous in each others presence, it was ridiculous. They started talking again to break the tension. They talked about themselves, about what they did, what they liked and basically everything. They clicked just fine.

 

 

It was 3:00 AM when the door was finally opened by Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Both were drunk at this point and plopped on the floor, laughing their lungs out at Kyungsoo and Jongin. Sighing, they helped their best friends to get up. For Jongin was easy but Kyungsoo couldn’t lift Chanyeol and a waterfall of giggles escaped Baekhyun’s mouth. “Let me help you with your panda friend.” Jongin was now carrying Chanyeol and Baekhyun, one in each arm. Kyungsoo ran to help him and the four left the bedroom.

Jongdae was pleased when he saw Kyungsoo talking and laughing with Jongin. Now Chanyeol and Baekhyun were eating something Minseok prepared. The whole situation was hilarious.

~ 

The next morning Chanyeol woke up cringing at the sunlight. He reached for the glass of water he always kept on his bedside table and found some painkillers too. Kyungsoo was way too thoughtful and he thanked his stars for giving him the best friend he could ask. Trying to get up, his phone fell off the bed and there was a new message from an unknown number.

 

“ _This is my number, panda boy. Let’s hang out today, if you want. Baekhyun ;)_ ”

 

He forgot he was hungover and ran to Kyungsoo’s room. He found his friend sitting on his bed with a blank expression. “What’s wrong, Soo? Are you okay? Do you need me to get you something?” Kyungsoo just gave him the little napkin he was holding. Chanyeol was confused but his best friend told him to read _the information_ in it.

 

 _010-8294-0104._  
_Call me, baby.  
_ _Jongin ~_

 

Kyungsoo positively screamed like a teenager and Chanyeol wanted to rip his head off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Rai, for being the best beta in the universe of betas. I'd be nothing without your help and support <3\. 
> 
> This is my first contribution for EXO's ficdom, so I hope you enjoyed my babbling about parties, beers and gays. 
> 
> I hope Anabella and Minorka had enjoyed this, they're both great authors and the pressure is not choking me, okay.


End file.
